


Hard Goodbyes

by LunaRowena



Series: Watcher Amaryllis [1]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 09:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16595615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaRowena/pseuds/LunaRowena
Summary: Their fingertips brushed as she released his hand. She gave him one last smile before sweeping down the hallway.Yes, he needed to leave soon.





	Hard Goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

> For Pillars Prompts Weekly #0001: Homecoming

“We’ve got about an hour until dinner starts which means that people should start arriving in about half that time. Unless nobles are all fashionably late? How does my hair look?”

Aloth looked up from his papers, not too bothered by the interruption. There was only so long he could spend staring at the pieced together communications and reports before it all blurred together. He had declared his intention to dismantle the Leaden Key, but it always seemed like there was more research to do before he started in earnest. This left him the last of the group that tracked down Thaos to remain at Caed Nua. And with Amaryllis’s reaction to each friend leaving, it had seemed to cruel to leave shortly afterwards himself. And then she had decided to throw a ball for the surrounding nobility in the Grasp and had requested his help dealing with etiquette. And then, and then, and then... 

This was where Iselmyr would say something unhelpful, he thought bitterly. Unhelpful from being too insightful, bringing up motivations he didn’t want to think about. Even with suppressing her, her influence still echoed in his mind.

Pushing back his reflections, he examined Amaryllis standing in the doorway. The pale elf wore the latest Dyrwoodan fashion that they could figure, her long, white hair elaborately twisted on top of her head in more of her own style. A small strand trailed down behind her left ear.

“You have a small escape attempt.” Aloth stood up and walked over. “Do you have another hairpin?” Taking the hairpin she fished out of her pocket, he attempted to loop the strand of hair up in a way he hoped looked intentional and pinned it into place. He did his best to avoid the side of her neck with his hands but his fingers accidentally brushed against her bare skin, sending a jolt into his chest.

“Thank you.” Amaryllis patted the side of her head and smiled at him in a way that stuck him to the core. If he was going to leave, he needed to leave soon. Before he got lost in those brown eyes and couldn’t leave at all.

Aloth cleared his throat and stepped back. “If we were in Aedyr, I would recommend expecting anyone important to be fashionably late. However, Dyrwoodans strike me as a much more punctual folk. I don’t know if that extends to being early.”

Placing her hands on her hips, she gave a firm nod. “So we’ll be ready for anything.” She expelled a forceful breath. “I don’t know why I’m so nervous about this. I’ve hiked the Living Lands, studied two degrees, fought dragons, and grasped back my own sanity from sheer stubbornness. I should be able to handle a party.” She gave a small laugh and shook her head. “Look at me, I’m fifty-eight and worrying if I’ll fit in. ‘Will they like me.’”

Aloth reached out to squeeze her hand. “I’m sure you’ll dazzle them all. At the very least, you have an indisputable right to Caed Nua and a great deal of influence in the Dyrwood. Even if they don’t personally like you, anyone with a modicum of sense will want to be on your good side.”

Amaryllis rolled her eyes. “Making friends for political reasons. My favorite.” She squeezed his hand back. “At least I have at least you to like me for me.” She sighed and looked over her shoulder. “I should go see if there are any last minute details that need my attention. Promise me you’ll dance with me at least once?”

“I would be delighted.”

Their fingertips brushed as she released his hand. She gave him one last smile before sweeping down the hallway.

Yes, he needed to leave soon.

 

Despite Amaryllis’s fears, the ball was going smoothly. Aloth took a sip of wine as he surveyed the room from Amaryllis’s side. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves and Amaryllis sparkled as hostess. They were taking a short breather at the side of the room.

“Lady Amaryllis?”

Amaryllis tensed for a moment at the intrusion before turning and smiling at their guest. “Lord Carnos! Lovely to see you.”

The elderly elf took Amaryllis’s hand and kissed it. “Lovely party, my dear. It’s so nice to see Caed Nua full of life.”

Amaryllis turned to Aloth. “Lord Carnos, this is Aloth Corfiser, my dear friend. Aloth, this is Carnos Forn, thayn of Durnforth on our southern border.”

Aloth gave a friendly nod to the thayn. “I recall. I hope everything is well in Durnforth.”

“As well as can be, as well as can be,” Lord Carnos nodded. He turned back to Amaryllis. “I must introduce my grandson, Taefen.”

A younger elf stepped up from behind Lord Carnos and nodded to Amaryllis. “A pleasure to meet you, my lady. If I may be so bold, may I ask you for this dance?” He offered out his hand.

Amaryllis took it. “Yes, of course.” She turned back to Aloth with a look as if to say _back into the fray_ and followed Taefen out onto the floor.

Aloth couldn’t help but notice somewhat bitterly that Taefen Forn was rather attractive. He took another sip of wine and realized that he should probably continue on the conversation with Lord Carnos. “I hope the trip from Durnforth went smoothly.”

“Bit of rain, but overall alright.” Lord Carnos looked him over. “What relation to Lady Amaryllis are you again?”

“A friend staying for a while,” said Aloth carefully. “Truth be told, I need to be leaving shortly on some… personal business.”

“And you’re Aedyran?”

Aloth took another sip of wine. “Yes. While it might not make me the most popular in these parts, it’s something I can’t help, I’m afraid.” He gave a wry smile.

Lord Carnos laughed and clapped him on the back. “That’s the spirit, lad.”

They watched Amaryllis and Taefen on the dance floor. Aloth could tell that Amaryllis didn’t know the steps–she had been afraid of that with the Dyrwoodan dances–but Taefen was a good lead. Amaryllis stumbled and he smoothly caught her, his hand at the small of her back. 

“They seem to be getting along,” said Lord Carnos.

“Yes.”

Lord Carnos chose his words slowly. “The Lady Amaryllis isn’t intended for anyone, is she?”

Aloth raised an eyebrow. “No.”

Lord Carnos nodded to himself. “It would be a good alliance, the prestige of Caed Nua and the land holdings of Durnforth.”

Aloth looked back to Amaryllis and Taefen. She was laughing at something he had said. Aloth’s heart sank. “I understand you, my lord.” All he wanted to do was retreat to his… the library back to his papers and away from this scene, but he forced himself to smile. “Can I get you another glass of wine?”

 

He left the next morning, unsure entirely where he was going but knowing that if he stayed too much longer he would be overstaying his welcome. His notes tucked haphazardly into his bag next to his grimoire, he slipped out the gate in the morning dew, the sun barely risen. Maybe he was a fool for fleeing with just a note, but he wasn’t able to face her in person. Aloth took a deep breath and pushed it all to the back of his mind. His life’s purpose was now tracking down and destroying the Leaden Key. He wouldn’t let himself be distracted. His boots crunched on the path as he set off into the next portion of his life and out of hers.


End file.
